


Proud of You

by RedRidingStiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry blushes a lot, Harry is a TA, Louis is a professor, M/M, Public Masturbation, dom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “Shit, didn’t mean to startle you,” The man says, awkwardly frozen in the doorway. “The lights were on so I just assumed Grimshaw was here for once. Are you a sub?”“Um. I mean, I guess with - with appropriate boundaries and safe words and...shit that’s not what you meant,” Harry rambles, mortified before he even gets a reaction.





	Proud of You

Harry doesn't think he's ever been this nervous in his life, not even when he had to deliver his valedictory speech senior year in front of his entire class and their parents. He’s never been shy, nor overly confident. He loves people, really, but he’s always fussing over the littlest things, constantly worried about messing up. Walking onto the campus of the University of Chicago with his leather satchel resting on his hip and a map in his hand to help him find the Social Studies building he's never been so scared. His hands are sweating and his lip raw from how hard he has been biting it as he makes his way across the smooth sidewalk to a large white three story building. 

It’s his first day as a professor’s assistant, part of the internship he has to complete to earn his master’s degree and eventually become a professor himself. He's interning first for a Professor Grimshaw, a thirty something guy who teaches Gender and Sexuality studies which Harry is majoring in. He’s a nice enough guy, if a bit forward and brash, but Harry quite likes him anyway. Harry finally manages to get into the right building ten minutes before he's meant to meet Grimshaw for a quick meeting before his first class starts. He finds the classroom, and it’s unsurprisingly empty. Harry’s already learned that Grimshaw isn’t a very punctual man, as most professors tend to be, but it doesn’t bother him because it means he has time to gather his thoughts. He sets his things down near the front of the room, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

He’s sitting there for maybe five minutes, scribbling in his notebook when the door swings open, though Harry’s so engrossed in his writing that he doesn’t even notice until the person speaks. 

“Hey, Grimshaw, I’m stealing your stapler and I don’t care what you have to say about it - oh, you’re not Nick.”

Harry looks up at that, his eyes widening comically as he takes in the older man standing in front of him. He's shorter with caramel colored hair and light scuff busting his face and a British accent. Harry doesn't know why the universe likes to throw unnecessarily attractive men in his face. 

“Shit, didn’t mean to startle you,” the man says, awkwardly frozen in the doorway. “The lights were on so I just assumed Grimshaw was here for once. Are you a sub?” 

Harry brain doesn't register that sentence like any other normal person would and instead goes straight to the gutter. 

“Um. I mean, I guess with - with appropriate boundaries and safe words and...that’s not what you meant,” he rambles, mortified before he even gets a reaction. The man’s eyes are slightly wider as he looks at Harry, but he doesn't look put out which is good Harry thinks, maybe he doesn't think he's crazy. 

“Sorry, this is - I can’t process anything right now. Gets better throughout the day,” Harry mumbles in explanation, face flaming. 

“It's alright love, I'm Louis Tomlinson, I teach English Literature.” The man, Louis, smiles. 

“Um, I'm Harry. Styles. I'm interning for Professor Grimshaw this semester,” Harry responds. Normally he's much smoother than this, but his nerves are getting to him, as he's already demonstrated. 

“It's nice to meet you darling, you'll have fun with Grimmy I'm sure. When he's not being a twat that is.” Louis responds with a smirk. Harry feels frozen, can’t tell if he’s being hit on or not. It must just be the English charm, he tells himself, unable to do anything but offer a small smile to Louis. 

“So what are you doing tonight?” Louis questions bluntly, taking a step closer to where Harry is sitting. And, alright. Definitely being hit on. 

“Depends why you’re asking,” Harry answers, gaining at least a little of his communication skills back. 

“Well if you're interested I’d like to take you out.” Louis shrugs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks. Harry can’t help but blush a little. 

“Okay, well. I am interested,” he says quietly. 

“Brilliant, why don't you give me your number and I'll text you some details later.” Louis nods. Harry scribbles his number on a sticky note pad that Grimshaw has on the desk, tearing off the slip and handing it to Louis. 

“Well I better get back to my room, I'll see you later darling.” Louis says with a wink before turning and heading for the door. Harry’s shamelessly checking out his ass (which is fantastic) when Louis suddenly whips back around. Harry can only hope he averts his eyes quickly enough. 

“Almost forgot. Still need this,” he explains, reaching for the stapler and looking at Harry like he knows. Harry feels like the blush covering his cheeks might be permanent now, nodding his head at Louis as he turns back around to leave. He definitely caught Harry, evident by the way sways his hips when he walks out for the second time, but that doesn’t stop Harry from staring again. His skinny dress pants cling perfectly to his thighs and, yeah, Harry is fucked. 

*

The date goes swimmingly, Louis’ natural charm drawing Harry to him effortlessly. They end up going out again the next week, then again after that. It’s actually ridiculous how much Louis makes him feel like a teenager. They’ve kissed once, an awkward peck in Louis’ car after their second date, and Harry’s worried Louis thinks he’s too young or something. There's only a five year difference but it still makes Harry cautious, the fact that Louis has a very big presence and cockiness to him doesn't help either. 

The juvenile quality to their relationship doesn’t stop Harry from being totally and completely whipped, though. He gets coffee with Louis every morning before their respective lectures begin, since Louis is one of the only professors in their wing that arrives even remotely early. He had asked Louis about it once and Louis had only shrugged and said he likes the aspect of being organized and in control of what goes on before and after his lectures. Harry had blushed and definitely not thought of himself being what goes on during those times. Another thing that comes with Louis is the constant teasing Harry now endures. 

Like, the other day when Harry was minding his own business, putting together the last bits of Nick’s lesson plan and Louis had walked in demanding the stapler again. 

(“Surely you can go out and buy a stapler, Lou.”

“Surely I just want to use yours.” He’d then leaned over Harry close enough to feel his breath on his face. Louis had grabbed the stapler from behind him while never taking his eyes off of Harry and had left with a smirk and a sway of his hips.)

Harry doesn't think he's ever been this sexually frustrated in his entire life. It's getting to the point where Nick and some of the other staff members have to ask if he's okay every time Louis even walks into the room. And he is, more than okay. He’s a stuttering, blushing mess, but okay in the least, as long as Louis is paying attention to him. And Louis’ always paying attention to him. Nick has teased him about their relationship since their second date. It’s probably unprofessional for him to have the kind of relationship with his supervisor where he complains about his crush and sexual frustrations, but that’s all semantics. It turns out Nick and Louis are pretty good friends too, the kind of friends that bicker and banter more than talk but Harry finds it amusing. Apparently they used to have a thing together too, but all they did was fight and fuck until they mutually decided that it wasn’t a good idea to date so closely within their professions. Harry doesn’t mind that either, because it makes it easier to get tips on how to finally get Louis in bed. Nick tells him Louis has a thing for being in control, which Harry had already guessed, but Nick’s suggestion was to either let him have no control or all of it and see which one makes Louis snap. 

It’s obviously in his nature to go the latter route, or at least try it first and see if it works. When Louis asks him to dinner the next night Harry agrees wholeheartedly, psyching himself up to talk to Louis about what he wants to do. He’s still fussing with his unruly hair when Louis knocks on the door, rapidly combing his fingers through it once more in frustration. Messy will have to do. He opens the door in a rush, smiling wide at Louis and greeting him softly. He looks amazing as usual, dressed sharply like he does for work. One thing Harry noticed is that his hair isn’t gelled back, instead softly tousled into a gorgeous messy fringe that makes him want to melt. Louis pecks the boy on the cheek in greeting, smiling softly as he pulls back and sees the blush covering Harry's cheeks. 

“You ready to go, love?” 

“Yeah,” Harry says after half a second of dumbfounded silence. He’ll never get over the intoxicating scent of Louis’ aftershave. “Just let me lock up really fast.”

Once Harry has turned off the lights and bolted the door shut he turns to Louis with a small smile and let's the man join their hands together as they make their way down to Louis’ car. One good thing about this is there’s no way Harry is misreading it. Louis makes it very clear that he wants him, all Harry has to do is find a way to make him take what he wants. Louis’ opens Harry's car door for him, making sure the boy is safely inside before shutting it and making his way around to the driver's side and starting up the car. 

“How was your day?” Harry asks conversationally, propping his boots up on the dash. 

“It was alright, have some essays to grade this weekend but that's normal. How about you?” Louis hums, his eyes flickering to Harry then back to the road. 

“Eh. Grimshaw was being a bit of a dick, made me go to the copy room about a hundred separate times, but I didn’t mind that much. It’s better now, anyway,” Harry answers. Louis chuckles in response, changing lanes swiftly as Harry gnaws on his bottom lip. Getting under Louis’ skin is proving to be harder than he originally thought, he has no idea what to say that would affect him the way he wants. 

“So Nick said you and him use to hook up,” Harry blurts out, wincing at how rushed it sounded. Louis looks taken by surprise, eyes flickering toward Harry in the passenger seat. 

“Is this what you two talk about during your lessons?” he asks with an awkward laugh.

“Um, maybe?” Harry blushes, ducking his head down to his chest. 

“Terribly unprofessional, Styles. But it’s true, I guess,” Louis says, pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant. Harry's panicking now because he can't very well bring this up to Louis while they are in public. 

“You’re not jealous of Grimshaw, are you?” Louis asks as he parks the car, turning toward Harry in his seat with furrowed brows. 

“No, no. I-he told me some-some things.” Harry stutters, looking down at his lap. 

“Go on,” Louis encourages, clearly getting impatient with Harry’s vague statements. 

“He said you like to um, be in control. And when we first met you asked if-if I were a sub and you knew what I was talking about-even though it wasn't what you were asking.” 

Harry watched Louis inhale sharply, averting his eyes and biting his lip. 

“So Nick said you weren’t a good match because you like to be in control but he wasn’t submissive, and I was just wondering why you won’t sleep with me ‘cause I - ‘cause I am,” he rushes out. 

“Harry, I do want to sleep with you, I'd love to actually but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to control myself if I got you into my bed.” Louis sighs, leaning back in his seat. Harry has to stifle a frustrated groan. He’s been wanting to get into Louis’ bed for weeks. 

“What do you mean?” he asks. 

“I mean, I know how submissive you can be and the fact that we haven't talked about it scares me because as soon as I get you where I want you I'll get a little too excited and not know your boundaries.” Louis explains as best he can. 

“We can definitely discuss it sometime,” Harry responds, trying his best not to sound too eager before softly adding, “For now you could just kiss me, though.”

Louis laughs quietly and leans over the center console to join their lips in a sweet kiss. Harry exhales into his mouth and resists a grin, fingers digging into his seat cushion. 

“Would you like to talk now or later?” Louis questions once he pulls back, taking one of Harry's hands in his own. 

“We can talk whenever you want,” Harry answers. “But I’m kind of desperate to have sex with you, so.”

Louis grins at that, his eyes crinkling slightly. 

“Alright love, then we’ll talk now. Do you have a safe word first off?” 

“I usually just use the traffic light system. Green, yellow, red, you know. Never had to word out, though,” Harry answers. 

“Have you ever had a Dom before?” Louis asks. 

“I’ve been dommed. Mostly one-offs, though. Never had a proper dom-sub relationship,” Harry replies. 

“Would you like to?” 

Harry blushes slightly and nods his head shyly. Louis squeezes his hand, smiling. 

“Okay, well. We can work up to that, if it might be something you want with me. But I’m perfectly willing to just keep seeing you for now, we don’t have to label anything.”

“No, no I want to. Like a lot.” Harry responds, his eyes flickering up to meet Louis’ gaze. 

“Me, too, love. So, do you want to tell me what you like? Don’t like?” Louis questions. 

“Well, um I like being told what to do, and like trying to please someone in anyway I can. Bondage, edging, stuff like that.” Harry mutters, biting his bottom lip. 

“Noted. Are you into pain stuff at all?”

“Spanking and maybe a bit with a paddle but besides that I've never really done anything serious.” Harry shrugs. 

“Okay. And anything specific that you don’t like, Just to clear it up?” Louis asks, stroking the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb. 

“Not that I know of but if I'm ever uncomfortable I'll color.” Harry promises. Louis nods and leans forward to kiss him again, pressing two dry pecks to his lips before sitting back. 

“Would you want to start now?” Louis asks, taking the keys out of the ignition. 

“Like. Under the table stuff, or…?” Harry asks, wondering what Louis specifically means. 

“Like the being told what to do, pleasing me.” Louis clarifies. 

“Fuck. Yes,” Harry answers immediately, flushing at how eager he sounds, but what can he say, he’s been waiting weeks for this. 

“Alright, if I take anything too far I want you to tell me, okay?” Louis says seriously, looking over Harry's face for any sign of doubt. 

“Yeah, promise, Lou,” Harry nods seriously, eyes wide and sincere. 

“Alright love, I know you'll be a good boy for me.” Louis hums, brushing a stray curl back behind the boy’s ear. Harry’s breath hitches a little, itching to kiss Louis again but he's already opening up his door and rounding to Harry's side. Louis opens Harry's door for him and holds out a hand to help him out, locking up the car once they are stood on the curb. Harry’s crawling with nerves but he’s mostly just excited, bumping elbows with Louis as they walk. Louis sets a hand on the small of Harry's back, ushering him inside the restaurant. 

The restaurant is dimly lit, classically decorated with enough of a romantic air to make Harry blush. Louis walks them up to the hostess and tells him his last name, the women nodding and leading them to a table near the back of the building. 

“I didn’t know it was gonna be fancy,” Harry mumbles, picking insecurely at the hem of his casual button-up. 

“You look lovely darling, don't worry.” Louis replies, kissing the boy’s forehead before having him slide into the booth. Harry grins and ducks his head, Louis seating himself and immediately hooking his ankles around one of Harry’s legs under the table. The waitress comes up and hands them their menus, asking if they know what they'd like to drink. 

“We’ll share a bottle of the red,” Louis says before Harry can even open his mouth. He doesn’t voice that he’s not a fan of wine, because he assumes Louis’ just trying to be romantic and he appreciates the gesture. The waitress nods and heads to the kitchen, Harry reaches forward to grab his menu when Louis’ hand comes down to stop him. 

“No need for that love,” Louis assures, taking the menu and setting it to the side before picking up his own to look over. It’s then that Harry realizes it’s part of the game, and he folds his hands in his lap obediently, watching as Louis scans over the choices. He doesn't even glance at Harry, just rubs Harry's leg with his foot soothingly as he reads over the menu. When the waitress comes back with the wine Louis is done looking, and he nods when she asks if they’re ready to order. 

“I’ll have the lamb with potatoes, and he’ll have the chicken pasta with the spinach salad, please,” Louis orders, smiling. The waitress nods and scribbles it down, asking if they'd like any appetizers. Louis shakes his head no and waits for her to retreat before pouring wine into Harry’s glass. Harry doesn't reach for it yet, not particularly thirsty and isn't sure if he's allowed to. He keeps his hands folded in his lap, looking at Louis for instruction. Louis has his own glass raised to his lips, sipping the red liquid slowly. 

“You can,” Louis finally says, but not until minutes later when he’s completely finished with his own glass. Harry hesitantly picks up his glass, his shoulders turned in as he takes a light sip. He feels so incredibly small and delicate to be told what to do, to make sure he's doing things for Louis instead of himself. This is exactly how he loves to feel, helpless but to follow his partner’s instructions. Louis starts up a small conversation about Harry's internship, asking the boy how he likes working at the university. Harry explains that he loves it a lot, loves the staff and the students seem to like him well enough, even if all he does is help grade papers and all the work that Nick is too lazy to do. Louis laughs at that and tells Harry when he had his own intern a few years ago all he did was help Louis with papers. 

“Nick said he’d maybe let me do a lesson eventually. Says it means he can get drunk and sleep all day and still get paid,” Harry shares. 

“Course he did,” Louis laughs with a roll of his eyes. 

“Did you always want to be a professor?” Harry asks conversationally. 

“No, I wanted to be an actor actually but that quite a hard business to break into so I decided I'd teach instead.” Louis shrugs, smiling slightly. “What about you?” 

“I’ve always wanted to work with kids, but I taught preschool part-time my first two years of college and the pay’s not very good, so teaching university was the next best thing,” Harry answers. 

“How long are you interning for?” Louis questions. 

“Just this semester, it’s a requirement for my curriculum to get experience or else it’s not likely I’ll be hired after I finish grad school,” Harry explains, smiling at Louis’ genuine interest. 

“Where are you thinking about applying?” Louis continues to quiz the boy, folding his hands as he leans his elbows on the table. 

“I’m not picky. Somewhere in this state, so it’s not too hard to visit my family,” Harry shrugs. Louis nods his head in understanding, opening his mouth to say something more but is interrupted by their waitress coming back with their food. She sets it down in front of them and Louis smiles and thanks her. Harry’s not thinking when he reaches for his fork, stopped immediately by Louis’ stern voice. 

“Did I say you could start?” 

“No,” Harry replies meekly, his shoulders hunching in as he puts his hand back in his lap. He feels stupid and embarrassed now, but it’s exactly the kind of stupid and embarrassed that he gets off on. Louis hums lowly, grabbing his own utensils and begins cutting his lamb up. Harry fidgets while Louis eats, kicking himself for displeasing him so early in. He’s so into it, though, and he’s sure he won’t do it again, determined to please. He’d probably get on his knees under the table right now if Louis asked him to. 

“Are you hard right now Harry?” Louis questions casually, taking a bite of his dish. 

“No,” Harry lies, but in his defense he hadn’t even noticed he had a semi in his pants until Louis asked just now. Blushing, he amends, “A little.” 

“I want you to palm yourself for me, nice and slow.” Louis responds, picking up his wine glass to take a drink. Harry’s hands are already in his lap, so it’s no difficult task to spread his legs a little and curl his fingers around the crotch of his jeans, using just the slightest pressure. 

“Now I want you to tell me what you're thinking about.” 

“You,” Harry answers immediately, biting his lip before elaborating. “Thinking about - sucking you off. You telling me what to do.”

“Would you let me fuck your mouth, hold you down till you can't take it anymore?” Louis mutters, his eyes hooded. Harry presses down harder, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Yes, fuck yes. I’d wanna choke on it,” he breathes back. 

“I bet you do darling, would you beg for it?” Louis asks, licking his lips. Harry nods fast, rubbing the outline of his cock through his jeans. 

“Yah? Beg for my cock? Beg me to fuck you?” Louis says, his foot rubbing over the inside of Harry's thigh now. 

“Beg for everything,” Harry answers, breathing heavily. “I want everything, fuck.”

“Hmm,” Louis hums, his foot slipping away abruptly. “Stop.” 

Harry inhales sharply, closing his eyes as he reluctantly moves his sweaty hands to rest on his thighs, nails digging in. 

“You can eat now,” Louis grants, picking his own fork back up. Harry’s never been less hungry in his life, but for the sake of pleasing Louis he stabs his fork into his salad and takes a tentative bite. Louis smiles at him in approval, making the boy's heart flutter slightly. 

Harry eats slowly, his leg bouncing under the table. He finishes his salad first, delicately wiping at his mouth with a napkin when he’s done. Louis is still working on his food, taking his time. 

“Are you still hard darling?” Louis questions. Harry nods, his cock has flagged a little from lack of attention but he’s far from soft. 

“Good, I want you to take it out and stroke yourself for me.” Louis informs. Harry forces back a groan. He’s always had a thing for being in public, even though the furthest he’s ever gone was coming in his pants on a club dance floor and that’s like, nothing extraordinary. Harry shakily unbuttons his jeans, zipping down the fly till he has enough room to get his cock out. 

Fuck, this is the real deal. They might be in a quiet corner but there are people less than thirty feet away, perfectly capable of glancing over and seeing the look on his face as he jerks off under the table, not to mention their waitress. Harry doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his life, can't believe he is jerking off in public for a hot older man that wants to take him to bed. Louis pours more wine, instructing Harry to drink it, but before Harry can wrap his free hand around the glass Louis grabs it on the table. 

“Is this okay? Not too far?” he asks quietly, genuinely. 

“No, no I'm good.” Harry reassures softly. 

“God. Such a good, perfect boy for me,” Louis praises, squeezing Harry’s hand before releasing it. Harry takes in a sharp breath and closes his eyes as he starts to pull on his cock, going slow. 

“Oh, H, check it out, they’ve got snickerdoodle cheesecake. We’ll have to get dessert,” Louis enthuses, like nothing is going on. Harry nods his head the best he can, holding back a whimper. 

“When she comes back I want you to tell her.” Harry’s eyes widen comically at that, and Louis chuckles. “Tell her we want the cheesecake, I mean. And keep touching yourself while you do it.”

“Louis,” Harry whispers brokenly, not sure if he's capable of forming sentences right now. 

“You don’t have to, darling,” Louis reassures gently. “But I’d love to see you, all flustered like this. Trying to contain yourself, to show me how good you can be.”

“I can-will. Wanna be good.” Harry whimpers. 

“Yeah? Gonna show me?” Louis continues, wetting his lips as Harry watches and nods. He’s still stroking himself, his fist tight as a vice but his movements slow, calculated. 

“Yah yah wanna.” Harry nods, biting his lip as their waitress starts to make her way to their table. 

“Any dessert for you two tonight?” the waitress asks, smiling as she begins collecting the empty plates littering the table. Harry’s pasta is still untouched. 

“Uh, yes please could we get the snickerdoodle cheesecake please?” Harry stutters, not making eye contact with the woman. Louis’ foot nudges his under the table, the tiniest of smiles on his lips. 

“And a box for this one, please. Not feeling pasta, I guess,” Louis adds, a hint of smugness in his voice that only Harry detects. Their waitress nods with a smile, telling them she'll be right back with their desert and box. Louis waits for her to retreat completely before looking back at Harry. 

“I want you to finish before she gets back. If you do, then I’ll take you home with me and we’ll have some fun. If you don’t, then I’ll let you suck my cock in the car just because you were good, but then I drive you home and you don’t get to come at all.”

Harry's eyes widen dramatically at the man’s words, his hand tightening around his cock as he tries to push himself over the edge. It’s too dry for him to comfortably move faster, but he does anyway. He doesn’t care if it hurts, he needs to come, can’t go home alone after all this. He feels a tug in his stomach as he picks up speed, his breathing coming out in quick little breaths. He’s on overdrive, he’s so fucking close, hand moving even quicker when he sees the waitress round the corner across the room with their order. He ducks his head, afraid his face might give him away, but then Louis’ mumbling look at me, baby. So Harry does, and yep, he’s there. Harry comes with a small tremble into his fist just as their waitress sets their cheesecake down, asking if there's anything else she can get them. Louis looks up at her, seemingly unable to contain his grin as he speaks. 

“Just a few napkins, please.”

*

After their date things have only escalated, the two of them growing closer and their relationship moving forward perfectly. By the end of Harry’s internship his mum and Robin (and even Gemma, and she’s hard to please) had given Louis the stamp of approval. Now that his internship was done though Harry was looking for a permanent job, hopefully somewhere in the city to stay close to Louis. He’s got a tiny gig as a TA at a school close to Louis’, not really what he’s looking for but he needs to bring in some money to help Louis out with their new apartment, even if Louis says he can handle it fine until Harry launches his actual career. Harry thinks it actually a miracle when Nick gets a job offer in Manchester to teach at their University, meaning his position at UC is open. They keep in touch, and Nick even left him a recommendation when he resigned, telling him to “get his tiny ass in.”

He does. 

He gets the job right off the back and has never been so happy before, he's going to be an actual professor at a well known college. When he gets the call he nearly cries with excitement, calling Louis immediately. Louis praises him endlessly for landing the job, telling him how happy he is for him. Harry means to call Nick and thank him, but Louis distracts him by taking him out for a celebratory dinner, and then domming him extra hard at home. Louis makes him come five times till he's shaking and crying from how over sensitive he is and from how loved he feels. Louis knows all the right buttons to push, before, during, and after, and by the end Harry’s endorphins are going fucking insane. He’s never felt better. Louis cuddles him profoundly after, whispering about how lovely he is and how well he took it all. His ass is stinging something awful after the paddling he took earlier, but he’s so floaty he doesn’t even mind. They end up doing another scene the next morning because Louis wants to shower his boy in praise because of how proud he is of Harry. He spanks Harry lazily over his knee, hard, quick slaps that have Harry sobbing and writhing against him, but it’s a reward, not a punishment. After that he ties Harry to the bed and fucks him roughly, just how Harry likes it. 

After they’ve both come he plugs Harry up, and it feels like a prize to keep Louis’ come inside him, like he’s earned it. Louis orders them takeout and let's Harry sit by his side as Louis feeds him small bites from his plate. They doze together afterwards, later having what’s supposed to be a quick shower, but Louis ends up fucking him slow under the hot spray, muttering how proud of him he is, how much he loves him. They go to bed that night wrapped up in each other, promises of each other in the future. 

fin


End file.
